Nachts im Traumhaus
by steffi-a
Summary: Ein One Shot. Eine Szene aus Anne und Gilberts Eheleben. Das erstmal das ich eine Story der Kategorie M schreibe.


Nachts im Traumhaus

Anne kam ins Schlafzimmer zurück und schloss leise die Tür zum Kinderzimmer.

„Jem schläft jetzt", sagte sie und sah zu Gilbert der gerade sein Hemd aufknöpfte.

Einen Moment lang beobachtete sie ihn dann ging sie plötzlich auf ihn zu, legte die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Gilbert erwiderte bereitwillig den Kuss, er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und mit der anderen Hand berührte er eine ihrer Brüste. Durch das dünne Nachthemd hindurch spürte er ihre weiche Haut. Anne hatte keine großen Brüste, doch durch das Stillen waren sie um einiges größer als sonst. Bei seiner Berührung stöhnte sie leise. Er hielt kurz inne, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihr weh tat.

Anne lächelte und murmelte zwischen ihren Küssen: „Nein, mach weiter. Sie sind etwas empfindlich, aber auf eine schöne Art."

Gilbert liebkoste wieder ihre Brust und küsste sie: „Anne ich will dich ganz sehen."

Er streifte ihr das Nachthemd über den Kopf. Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete er sie verzückt und seufzte. Ihre helle Haut schimmerte im Mondlicht, ihre wohlgeformten Brüste waren prall und weich und ihr Bauch war schon wieder ganz flach, er hätte sie stundenlang so ansehen können.

„Gleiches Recht für alle", murmelte Anne und zupfte an seinem Hemd.

Sie wartete bis auch er sich entkleidet hatte und schmiegte sich dann wieder an ihn.

„Anne du bist so so schön, wie eine weiße Lilie im Mondlicht", flüsterte Gilbert und zog sie zum Bett hinüber. Er liebkoste und küsste ihre Brüste und Anne schloss verzückt die Augen. Dann rutschte er plötzlich nach unten und sein Kopf verschwand zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

„Gil, was...?" setzte Anne an, im nächsten Moment brachte sie aber nur noch ein „Oh!..." über die Lippen und ließ ihn gewähren. Lustvolle Wellen der Ekstase glitten über ihren Körper, dann war Gilbert wieder bei ihr küsste sie und drang in sie ein. Beide stöhnten leise auf, als ihre Körper sich vereinigten und kurz darauf erreichten sie gemeinsam den Höhepunkt. Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie eine Weile still beieinander.

„Es tut mir leid," durchbrach Gilbert plötzlich die Stille und Anne blickte überrascht auf. „Ich hätte mich noch eine Weile zurückhalten sollen. Ich meine Jem ist gerade mal 3 Monate alt, es wäre nicht gut, wenn du jetzt schon wieder schwanger werden würdest. Als Arzt hätte ich zu einem Ehemann gesagt er solle mindestens 6 Monate waren. Ich habe mich von meiner Sehnsucht nach dir hinreißen lassen..."

Anne legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um seinen Redefluss zu stoppen: „Gil, du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich danach gesehnt hat." Bedeutsam zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch, dann lächelte sie: „Es war wunderschön," flüsterte sie und küsste ihn.

Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust um seinem Herzschlag zu lauschen und Gilbert schlang die Arme um sie. Nach einer Weile gluckste Anne plötzlich an seiner Brust, als würde sie ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

Lachend sah Anne zu ihm auf: „Mrs Lynde hatte nicht Recht."

„Was meinst du?"

„Vor unserer Hochzeit hat sie mich eines Morgens beiseite genommen und mir mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck erklärt, dass es gewisse eheliche Pflichten gäbe, denen man als Ehefrau wohl oder übel nachkommen müsse und so sei es das Recht eines Ehemannes einmal die Woche, vorzugsweise Samstagabends, darauf zu bestehen. Am besten halte man einfach still dann sei es schnell vorüber." Anne konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete los.

„Hast du ihr was davon geglaubt?", fragte Gilbert schmunzelnd.

„Nein, das hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können. Ich hab mich während unserer Verlobungszeit so nach deinen Berührungen und Küssen verzehrt, das ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte den Rest als „Pflicht" zu sehen", sie rückte noch näher an ihn heran. „Weißt du damals habe ich manchmal geglaubt es nicht mehr auszuhalten dir nicht noch näher zu kommen, wenn du mich in deine Arme nahmst. Ich hatte das Gefühl gleich zu platzen."

„Na sieh mal einer an und ich meinte immer nur mir ginge es so", er grinste keck. „Wie nah wolltest du mir denn sein?"

„Ganz nah...", Annes Stimme hatte einen rauen Klang. „Ungefähr so...", mit diesen Worten schlang sie ein Bein auffordernd um seine Hüften.

Gilbert nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während Anne sich hingebungsvoll an ihn drückte.

„Oh mein Gott Anne", stöhnte Gilbert. „Du frisst mich auf mit Haut und Haaren." Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich über sie und sie liebten sich nochmals. Beide brauchten nur wenige Augenblicke, um den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Ermattet lagen sie nebeneinander.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", flüsterte Gilbert und strich Anne eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „ das du bei der Erfüllung deiner ehelichen Pflichten genauso temperamentvoll bist, wie im restlichen Leben."

Entrüstet schlug ihm Anne auf den Arm, dann lachten beide und schliefen bald darauf ein.


End file.
